Begegnungen
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Man begegnet einander niemals nur ein Mal...
1. St Mungo

Disclaimer: JKR ist die geistige Mutter. Mir gehört gar nichts. Naja...fast.

A/N: "Begegnungen" ist wieder ein eigenständiges Projekt, das mit meinen sonstigen Stories nichts zu tun hat. Ich liebe es nur Begegnungen zu schreiben :) Hier nur eine kleine Spinnerei meinerseits, wie alles noch hätte verlaufen können.

Wir begleiten Remus durch drei Begegnungen. Drei Mal begegnet er diesem Mädchen in seinem Leben. Immer wieder verlieren sie sich aus den Augen, doch immer wieder treibt sie das Schicksal wieder zusammen.

Einige kennen das Mädchen schon, von dem hier die Rede ist, aus anderen Stories. Ist aber nicht zwingend, da diese Perspektive ohnehin eine neue ist :) Hoffe es gefällt euch.

MUSIK: Deep Blue Something "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

* * *

Remus war immer schon ein stiller Junge gewesen, doch in den letzten Tage sagte er noch viel weniger als sonst. Er lag in dem weiß bezogenen Bett der Krankenstation und wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Alles tat weh nach seiner ersten Transformation, aber das, was er hier und jetzt noch davon fühlte, war nichts im vergleich zu den Schmerzen der letzten Nacht. Er hatte Angst. Angst, das die Schmerzen wiederkamen sobald er sich bewegte.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn heute Morgen schon besucht. Die geröteten Augen seiner Mutter waren ihm nicht entgangen. Der dicke Arzt, den Remus nicht besonders leiden konnte, hatte sie schließlich aus dem Zimmer gescheucht. Remus sollte schlafen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Eltern hatten versprochen am Nachmittag wiederzukommen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Die Stunden des Vormittags krochen dahin, wollten einfach nicht vergehen.

Die Türe zu Remus' Zimmer wurde geöffnet und der blasse Junge schloss schnell die Augen. Vielleicht half es ja, wenn er sich schlafend stellte. Dann würde dieser dicke, bärtige Arzt sicher verschwinden, ohne mit seinen feucht-kalten Händen seinen Puls zu fühlen oder ihm das Thermometer bis zum Anschlag in den Hals zu stecken.

Er würde ihm auch nicht sagen können er solle sich nicht so anstellen und doch ein großer Junge sein. Remus wollte jetzt kein großer Junge sein, er wollte nach Hause.

"Na, junger Mann?"

Das war eine ganz andere Stimme. Die Stimme dieses Mannes war um einiges freundlicher als die des Dicken. Remus öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Nein, das war wirklich nicht der Arzt, der heute Morgen noch hier war. Dieser hier war groß gewachsen und viel schlanker als der andere. Sein schwarzes Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern und seine grauen Augen musterten Remus aufmerksam, aber freundlich. Er lächelte Remus an.

"Alles in Ordnung, mein Kleiner?"

Remus nickte nur mit großen Augen.

Der Arzt lächelte und kam näher. "Dann wollen wir uns mal deinen Arm ansehen."

Remus' rechter Arm war verbunden. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr erinnern wie es zu dieser Verletzung gekommen war. Nicht einmal wenn er sich ganz fest anstrengte. Er konnte sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Nur an schlimme Schmerzen und daran, dass er heute Morgen mit einer verbundenen Hand und einigen neuen Kratzern und blauen Flecken in diesem Bett aufgewacht war.

Der Arzt setzte sich zu Remus ans Bett und nahm ihm den Verband ab. Es ziepte nur ein bisschen. Remus konnte einen großen Schnitt sehen, der von seinem Handgelenk quer über seinen Unterarm reichte.

"Solche Wunden heilen leider nicht so schnell.", erklärte der Arzt Remus. "Und es bleiben immer Narben zurück." Der Augen des Arztes begegneten Remus' ängstlichen Blick auf seinen Arm. "Keine Sorge.", sagte er schließlich sanft. "Keine dieser Verletzungen bleibt ewig. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und dann kannst du wieder..."

Die Türe wurde abermals einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein kleines Mädchen spähte herein. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfchen gebunden und ihre großen, grauen Augen musterten Remus interessiert.

"Josephine! Solltest du nicht bei Paula bleiben?", fragte der Arzt das Mädchen.

"Paula ist eingeschlafen und mir ist langweilig.", schmollte die Kleine.

Der Arzt lachte und selbst Remus musste grinsen. "Ich bin gleich fertig, Joey. Einen Moment noch, der junge Mann hier braucht noch einen neuen Verband." Remus kam sich in diesem Moment sehr erwachsen vor, auch wenn er nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr älter als das Mädchen war, das ihn am Arzt vorbei noch immer aufmerksam musterte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie zupfte ein wenig an den Trägern ihrer roten Hose.

"Daddy?"

"Was denn, Prinzessin?", fragte der Arzt, während er Remus einen neuen Verband anlegte. "Ist er genauso krank wie Mummy?", fragte sie, als er fertig war.

Der Mann drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Ja, Kleines."

Das schien dem Mädchen an Erklärung zu genügen. Sie entzog sich der Streicheleinheit ihres Vaters, kletterte aufs Bett und grinste Remus an. "Ich bin Jo. Und wie heißt du?"

"Remus.", antwortete der angesprochene Junge etwas verblüfft.

"Das ist ein lustiger Name.", kichterte das Mädchen. Remus sah sie immernoch verwundert an. Warum war sie nicht weggelaufen oder hatte sich hinter ihrem Vater versteckt? Alle hatten doch Angst vor Werwölfen, oder etwa nicht?

"Meine Mummy ist auch ein Wolf.", erzählte ihm die Kleine dann stolz. "Aber das soll keiner Wissen. Du sagst es doch keinem, oder? Ich sage auch niemanden, dass du einer bist." Sie schleckte sich über zwei Finger und streckte sie dann feierlich in die Luft. "Versprochen."

Remus lachte. "Ich behalte es für mich."

"Du musst auch schwören.", erklärte ihm Jo mit sehr ernstem Gesicht, das ihn wieder zum Grinsen brachte. Er tat es ihr gleich. "Versprochen."

Das Mädchen strahlte ihn an und nickte dann zufrieden. Der Arzt lachte.

Die Türe wurde abermals geöffnet und eine ältere Frau mit weißem Haar steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. "Merlin sei Dank, sie ist bei Ihnen, Dr. Black.", sagte sie erleichtert. "Ich bin nur kurz eingenickt und weg war sie wiedermal." Sie seufzte und sah Jo über den Rand ihrer Brille an, die immernoch auf Remus' Bett saß und sich bemühte unschuldig auszusehen.

"Unser kleiner Wirbelwind nimmt das sofort als Einladung.", meinte Dr. Black grinsend und kitzelte seine Tochter, die vergnügt quietschte und lachte. Dann stand er auf.

"Ein paar Tage noch, dann kannst du wieder nach Hause.", sagte er zu Remus und zwinkerte. "Zwischenzeitlich kann dir ja Jo ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du möchtest. Ich hoffe nur du magst Exploding Snap."

Remus nickte.

"Finden Sie es wirklich so gut, dass Ihre Tochter Umgang mit...", begann die weißhaarige Dame, wurde aber von Dr. Black unterbrochen. "Ich finde es sogar sehr gut, wenn meine Tochter Umgang mir annähernd Gleichaltrigen hat." Er zog ein Päckchen Karten aus seinem Kittel und reichte es Remus.

"Unterschätze sie nicht.", meinte er zwinkernd. "Sie sieht zwar aus, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben, aber sie ist ganz schön ausgefuchst."

"Daddy!", potestierte Jo. Sie machte es sich auf Remus' Bett bequem und nahm ihm dir Karten aus der Hand.

"Siehst du was ich meine?", lachte der Arzt und schob die ältere Dame zur Tür hinaus. "Ich komme bald wieder. Benimm dich, Joey."

"Ja, Daddy.", antwortete Jo und teilte die Karten aus. Lächelnd schloss der Arzt die Tür.

"Also.", sagte sie und nahm ihre Karten hoch. "Du fängst an."

_Hier, in diesem Krankenhaus in London, begegneten sich Remus Lupin und Josephine Black zum ersten Mal. Remus sah Dr. Salem Black, Arzt der Lykanthropie, noch einige Male und spielte mit seiner Tochter noch ein paar Mal Karten. Wenige Monate nach dieser ersten Begegnung zogen die Blacks nach Irland. Remus und Jo verloren sich aus den Augen. _

_Viele Monde und Ärzte sollten dieser Begegnung folgen. Das Schicksal hatte seine eigenen Pläne. Bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen sollte Remus doppelt so alt sein, als bei diesem ersten. Doch nichts von alledem wussten die beiden Kinder an jenem Vormittag im September. _


	2. King's Cross

Disclaimer: Wie gesagt: JKR, nicht meins.

A/N: Da ich heute ein wenig Zeit hatte konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen :)

Danke an dieser Stelle an die drei Süßen, die das erste Kapitel reviewt haben °knuddel°

MUSIK: Reamonn "Josephine" (ich liebe dieses Lied ;) )

* * *

Wir schreiben den 1.September 1972 und wie an jedem Tag dieses Datums herrscht am Bahnhof King's Cross, genauer am Gleis 9 3/4, reges treiben. Ein bunter Haufen aus Eltern und Schülern, ein einziges Begrüßen und Abschied nehmen. 

Hier drüben, gleich neben dem Hogwartsexpress, können wir einen Jungen namens Benjy sehen, der gerade von seiner Großmutter zum wohl tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag geküsst wird. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen gefällt ihm das allerdings nicht wirklich.

Nur wenige Meter hinter der Absperrung, die zum Gleis führt, können wir eine rothaarige kleine Hexe dabei beobachten, die sich unter den Tränen ihrer Mutter und den missmutigen Blicken ihrer Schwester von ihrer Familie verabschiedet. Es wird ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts sein.

Zur selben Zeit scheucht eine Mrs.Potter ihren zwölfjährigen Sohn in den Kanim, um endlich nach London zu flooen.

Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit gut geschnittenem schwarzen Haar und Bart, sowie ebenso schwarzen Augen betritt den Bahnhof, dicht gefolgt von einem ebenso schwarzhaarigen Jungen und dessen Schrankkoffer. Er begleitet seinen Sohn bis zur Absperrung, dann dreht er sich um, nickt ihm wortlos zu und nähert sich mit großen Schritten wieder dem Ausgang. Der Junge sieht ihm nach und atmet erleichtert auf. Dann durchschreitet er die Absperrung und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden.

Einer dieser Freunde, ein eher dünner, blasser Junge, befindet sich bereits am Bahnsteig und versucht unauffällig der Reichweite seiner Mutter zu entkommen, die ihm ständig das Haar glatt zu streichen versucht.

"Henriette.", beginnt der Vater des Jungen lachend. "Lass ihn doch." Seufzend lässt die angesprochene Dame tatsächlich von ihrem Sohn ab. Dieser lächelt seinen Vater dankbar an, der ihm aus dunkelblauen Augen zuzwinkert. "Nun such schon deine Freunde."

"Sirius!"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge, der sich immernoch auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden befindet, dreht sich beim Klang seines Namens um. Doch es war keiner seiner Freunde, der ihn über den Bahnsteig rief, sondern ein anderer groß gewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann.

"Onkel Salem!"

Sirius schiebt sich durch die Menge und umarmt seinen Lieblingsonkel. Sein Vater mag Onkel Salem gar nicht. Ein Grund mehr warum Sirius ihn so gern hat. Die beiden sind sich ähnlicher, als Sirius jemals seinem Vater sein wird.

Der Mann streicht Sirius durchs Haar. "Wie war dein Sommer?", erkundigt er sich. "Ging so.", antwortet Sirius und grinst, als er das Mädchen neben seinem Onkel bemerkt.

"Sirius!", ruft ein Junge mit zerzaustem, schwarzen Haar, kaum das er seinen Freund entdeckt hat.

"James, warte doch!", versucht ihn seine Mutter aufzuhalten, doch der junge Mann ist schneller und arbeitet sich durch die Menge zu Sirius vor. Erst jetzt bemerkt er den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der vor Sirius steht.

"Dein Vater?", fragt James seinen besten Freund. Sirius schüttelt den Kopf und Mr.Black lacht. "Mein Onkel.", erklärt der Junge und deutet auf das Mädchen neben Salem. "Und das ist meine Cousine Jo. Joey, das ist James."

"Im Namen der Rumtreiber: Willkommen in Hogwarts.", grinst James und Jo lacht.

"Sirius! James!"

Die beiden Jungen drehen sich um.

"Remus!", rufen sie fast gleichzeitig und strahlen dem blassen Jungen entgegen. "Na? Bist du deinen Eltern entkommen?", fragt James lachend und klopft Remus auf die Schulter. "Siehst du doch.", grist Remus.

"Ein wahrer Rumtreiber.", lacht Sirius und legt ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Das, meine liebe Jo, ist der Denker in unserer Gruppe. Ich präsentiere voller Stolz: Remus Lupin."

"Lass den Unsinn, Sirius.", lacht Remus und befreit sich aus Sirius' Umarmung.

"Remus.", wiederholt das Mädchen grinsend und legt den Kopf schief. "Das ist ein lustiger Name."

Während Sirius und James über dieses Kommentar lachen, schnellt Remus' Blick zu Jo und er starrt sie an wie eine Erscheinung. Sie zwinkert ihm zu und nützt die Unaufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Jungen, um ihm ein "Versprochen ist versprochen." zuzuflüstern.

_Hier also, am Gleis 9 3/4, begegneten sich Remus und Jo zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben. Sechs gemeinsame Jahre in Hogwarts sollten folgen. In ihremzweiten Schuljahr werden die Rumtreiber ganz von allein Remus' Geheimnis entdecken. Zwei weitere Jahre wird es dauern, bis sie zu Animagi werden._

_Vieles wird sich verändern. Sie werden erwachsen. Die Liebe wird kommen. Noch ahnt Remus nicht, dass die Liebe in Gestalt von Josephine Black in sein Herz treten wird. Er weiß noch nicht, dass sie die erste Frau sein wird, die ihn wirklich kennt und genauso liebt wie er ist. Und das sie das Mädchen sein wird, das er mit genzem Herzen lieben wird._

_Die Zeiten werden dunkler werden. Voldemort wird kommen. Schreckliche Dinge werden geschehen. Sie werden den Tod vieler Freunde zu betrauern haben. James wird sterben, Sirius nach Askaban kommen. Jo wird gehen, alleine trauern, um die Welt reisen, ohne Remus._

_Doch Liebe kann man nicht ersticken und das Schicksal ruht nie. Remus und Jo werden sich wieder begegnen. Es wird wieder ein Tag im September sein. Und Remus wird drei Mal so alt sein, als bei dieser Begegnung am Bahnhof King's Cross._


	3. London again

Disclaimer: Auch beim letzten Kapitel ändert sich nichts. JKR möge mir verzeihen, dass ich ihre Rutreiber entführe ;) Ich geb sie auch wieder zurück...vielleicht :)

A/N: Dies ist sie also, die letzte Begegnung. °Stolz ist° Habs geschafft mein Herzensprojekt fertig zu stellen. Heute hatte übrigens meine innere Kitschtante dienst. Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem :)

MUSIK: "We might as well be strangers" von Keane

* * *

Das bisschen Laub, das bereits von den Bäumen gefallen ist, raschelt unter seinen Füßen, als er den Weg entlang schreitet. Remus mag den Herbst, mochte ihn schon immer. Die herrlichen Faben, das Leuchten der Bäume. Die Hitze des Sommers ist Vergangenheit, aber trotzdem ist es noch nicht kalt genug um zu frieren.

Ein leichter Wind streift durch sein Haar und wirbelt ein paar Blätter auf. Padfoot springt glücklich wie ein Welpe in ihnen herum. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass er etwas anderes zu Gesicht bekommt, als die heruntergekommenen Küchenwände.

Natürlich ist es riskant seit Lucius den London-Tipp an das Ministerium weitergeleitet hat, vor allem bei der Unauffälligkeit, mit der sich Padfoot hier austobt. Andererseits ist es besser ihn austoben zu lassen, solange Remus ein Auge auf ihn haben kann und nicht zu warten, bis er wieder einmal schneller handelt als denkt und auf eigene Faust durch die Stadt spaziert.

Ein einziger, verschreckter Vogel flattert auf und Padfoot läuft ihm hinterher. Der Weg macht eine Biegung und so verliert Remus seinen Freund kurzfristig aus den Augen. Doch Remus denkt nicht daran seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, um ihm schnell zu folgen. Er will nicht daran denken, dass dir Zeiten wieder dunkel sind und hinter dieser Wegbiegung einige Todesser lauern könnten. Diese Gedanken werden wiederkommen, wenn er mit Padfoot in die Küche des Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt ist. Aber jetzt, an diesem goldenen Septembertag auf den Straßen Londons, will er vergessen. Vergessen, dass man ihnen die Zeit gestolen hat. Vergessen, dass Peter ein Verräter ist. Dass Voldemort nach Harrys Leben trachtet. Er will sich einfach noch einmal fühlen wie damals, als er noch keine zwanzig war. Als er noch studierte und glücklich war. Als James noch lebte und sein Aurorentraining absolvierte. Als Sirius ihm jeden Abend von seiner Ausbildung zum Fluchbrecher erzählte.

Remus erreicht die Biegung und bleibt einen Augenblick verwundert stehen. Es sind keine Todesser, die sich hier versteckt haben, aber dennoch ist das Bild ein anderes als erwartet. Padfoot hat Gesellschaft bekommen. Remus blickt auf die junge Frau, die vor seinem Freund am Boden kniet und ihn ausgiebig hinter den Ohren krault und fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht nur ein Produkt seiner Gedanken ist. Nur eine Erinnerung, die in wenigen Momenten wieder zerfließt, ganz so, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Er sieht ihre blasse Haut, blass wie Mondlicht. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar umrahmt ihr Gesicht.

"Josephine." Remus flüstert ihren Namen, nur um zu wissen wie es ist ihn wieder auf der Zunge zu spüren. Ihn zu kosten, wie eine kostbare Praline, gefüllt mit süßen Erinnerungen.

Die junge Frau sieht auf. Ihre grauen Augen treffen seine. Grau und hell wie Silber. Artemis - so lautet ihr zweiter Vorname. Artemis, die Mondgöttin. Remus glaubt nicht, das dies ein Zufall ist. Der Mond ist sein Schicksal, ebenso wie diese Frau.

"Remus." Ihre Stimme klingt verwundert, aber immer noch so schrecklich vertraut. Remus starrt sie immer noch an, wartet nur darauf, dass sie sich in Rauch und Nebel auflöst. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht.

Ihr Blick wandert zurück zu dem glücklich schwanzwedelnden Hund vor ihr. "Dann ist das wirklich..."

"...Padfoot, ja.", bringt Remus irgendwie hervor. Ein Lächeln tritt auf Josephines Gesicht und sie umarmt Sirius, flüstert irgendetwas in sein Fell, das Remus von seinem Standort aus nicht verstehen kann. Dann steht sie auf. Tränen glitzern in ihren Augen. Sie zögert einen Moment, dann überwindet sie die Distanz zwischen Remus und sich, schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Remus ist etwas überrascht ihr so plötzlich so nahe zu sein.

"Moony.", flüstert sie in seine Schulter.

"Jo.", flüstert Remus zurück und schlingt seine Arme um ihre Hüften. "Wo warst du nur?"

"Zu weit fort.", sagt sie und hebt den Kopf. "Und das viel zu lange." Ihre Blicke treffen sich, verflechten sich miteinander. Ein fröhliches Bellen lässt die beiden den Blickkontakt brechen und auf den Hund blicken, der an der Wegbiegung darauf wartet, dass man ihm den Weg zurück folgt. Remus lächelt.

"Offenbar will Padfoot, dass du mitkommst."

"Und was willst du?"

Remus lächelt abermals und nimmt Jos Hand. "Komm.", sagt er und diesmal ist es Jo, die lächelt.

_So ist es mit dem Schicksal. Es trennt und führt wieder zusammen. Für Josephine und Remus ist dies die Möglichkeit ihre Liebe noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. Eine Liebe, die ihnen neue Kraft geben kann. Denn in Zeiten der Dunkelheit ist die Liebe unser rettendes Licht._


End file.
